True Gentleman
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Aubrey gets really drunk and someone tries to take advantage of her. Jesse comes to her rescue and the next morning she gives him thank you sex."


It was the last weekend before finals week at Barden. This meant almost the entire school was out enjoying their last night of freedom with good friends, decent music, and questionable booze. Since ICAA finals, the Trebles and Bellas had made an unspoken truce. This new peace resulted in the two groups hanging out a lot. Despite Beca and Jesse not working out romantically, the two brunettes remained good friends.

When Chloe came to Aubrey earlier that day and asked if they could have a party on their last free night at Barden, the blonde thought she meant a get together with the Bellas and Trebles. Unfortunately, Bumper didn't get that memo.

The former Treble captain was back in town and had apologized to his former teammates in his own Bumper way. As a way of showing they had accepted his apology, the Trebles invited him to the party at Aubrey and Chloe's. Disappointed at the small attendance, Bumper tweeted out the address and within a matter of half an hour, the blonde and red head's apartment was filled to capacity. To everyone's surprise, the blonde wasn't vomiting at the thought of cleaning up the mess, but in the kitchen talking to a swimmer.

While he was in the kitchen getting another drink for himself, Beca, and Chloe, Jesse noticed Aubrey in the corner of the kitchen, drunk, and trying to push the swimmer off of her. Before he even knew what he was doing, Jesse was pulling the guy off of Aubrey. "Hey man, can't you see we're busy?" The athlete slurred at Jesse.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting you trying to sexually assault my friend. No, why don't you do everyone a favor and get the Hell out."

The athlete just rolled his eyes before nodding to his friends that they were leaving. When the guy was gone, Aubrey wrapped her arms around Jesse, a few tears rolling down her face. "Thank you so much Jesse. That guy was really starting to scare me. He kept getting really close and touching me after I told him I wasn't interested."

The Treble pulled the blonde closer into his chest and stroked her hair, " Shhh… it's ok, he's gone. What do you say we kick these people out so you can sleep the alcohol off?"

Aubrey simply nodded into Jesse's chest. Half an hour later, everyone had left except Aubrey, Jesse, Beca, and Chloe. The brunette and the red head thanked Jesse for helping Aubrey and offered to help him put her to bed. The freshman waved them off, claiming he could handle it.

After Aubrey put her pajamas on, Jesse put a trashcan next to the blonde's bed and placed a large glass of water on her bedside table. "Remember, try to sleep on your side and drink water every time you wake up. I'm going to head home. Call me in the morning to let me know how you're doing and if you need help cleaning up."

Before Jesse could move to leave, he felt a hand on his wrist that pulled him back. "Jesse, stay and snuggle with me tonight. Please?"

The Treble's heart melted at seeing Aubrey so vulnerable and couldn't find it in him to deny the blondes request. Jesse took his jeans off before climbing into the bed and spooning the Bella.

When Aubrey woke up, she was greeted by a killer headache that could only mean that she had drunk too much. Despite her throbbing head, the blonde couldn't help but smile at the feeling of strong arms holding her against a warm body. Aubrey turned around and gently shook her companion awake. "Jesse, it's time to wake up."

Slowly, the Treble's eyes started to open. As the freshman came into consciousness, he became familiar with his surroundings and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as his eyes focused on Aubrey. "Good morning. How's your hangover?"

The blonde simply groaned and flopped down on the pillow. Jesse couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's out of character reaction. "It feels like I was it by a train! But at least I woke up in my own bed with you instead of some random guy's room.

Jesse's face visibly tensed at the thought, but was glad that the comment meant he wouldn't have to make the awkward decision of whether or not to tell Aubrey what had happened the night before with the swimmer. "Yeah me too. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't stop him."

Aubrey simply nodded and smiled, "Yes, thank you for saving me last night. It's good to know there are still some genuine people out there. Especially ones who are cute and thoughtful and smart and can sing," the blonde said in a quick whisper.

Despite the Bella's hushed tone, Jesse heard everything she had said. "Thanks Aubrey, but there's no need to thank me. I just did what any decent person would have."

"Yes I do. Even if someone would have told that guy to take a hike, I doubt that same person would have been able to resist if I invited them into my bed. If that doesn't deserve a thank you and a reward I'm not sure what does."

With a playful defeated sigh, Jesse rolled his eyes, "Ok, what kind of a reward did you have in mind?"

A smirk slowly spread across Aubrey's lips as her hand slowly made its way up Jesse's leg and into the slit of his boxers. "If the punishment should fit the crime, then the reward should fit the good deed."

This time it was Jesse's turn to collapse onto the bed. The blonde smirked at the reaction she got and continued to pump her hand up and down the freshman's cock. When Jesse was fully hard, Aubrey moved down his body, taking his boxers with her. When she was in position, the Bella took a deep breathe before taking as much of The Treble's dick into her mouth as she could. It wasn't a surprise to Jesse that the blonde gave an intense blow job that sent him over the edge embarrassingly fast.

When Aubrey had swallowed all of Jesse's cum, she let him slide out of her mouth and climbed up his body, resting on his chest with a smirk, "Wow, that was fast," the blonde winked at the freshman.

Jesse couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks. "In my defense you kind of caught me off guard. It's not often that a girl gives me a thanks-for-saving-me-from-a-drunk-asshole blow job within minutes of waking up."

Aubrey shrugged and nodded her head, "I guess that's fair."

Suddenly, the Treble flipped positions with the Bella so he was on top. "I wouldn't be much of gentleman if I only received and didn't give you something in return."

The blonde simply smirked, "If you insist."

Jesse trained his hand down Aubrey's stomach to her panties before reaching his hand in. The freshman reveled in the wetness he found there before removing the lace garment and tossing it across the room. "Do you have a condom?" Jesse whispered as he started rubbing the underside of his cock on the blonde's folds.

"Yeah, in my nightstand drawer," a breathless Aubrey answered.

The Treble grabbed the square package and removed the latex contents before sliding it on his dick. When he was sure the condom was in place, Jesse lined the tip with the blonde's entrance. "Ready?"

Aubrey gave an enthusiastic nod and the freshman wasted no time in thrusting into the senior. Jesse started with slow shallow thrusts, allowing the blonde to adjust, but quickly built up to a quick pace while thrusting as deep as he could. Within a few minutes, the blonde's walls had a near death grip on the freshman's dick.

Despite the added resistance, Jesse did his best to keep up his pace. A few moment's later, the Treble and Bella came screaming each other's names. When he had recovered from his high, Jesse pulled out of and rolled off of Aubrey before he removed the condom and threw it away.

The blonde rested her head on the freshman's chest and lazily ran her pointer finger up and down Jesse's body. "Wow."

Jesse smirked and playfully responded, "I know," which earned him a smack on his arm. The Treble just smiled, kissed Aubrey's head and wrapped his arms around her hoping this could happen every morning.


End file.
